XxX the90thAnnualHungerGames XxX
by maknife995
Summary: Two best friends. One tragic story. :'c
1. 1- Reaping

It's been 25 years since the last Hunger Games. 25 years since the revolution. 25 years. After all that, the game still goes on. Tomorrow's the reaping. My name is in 17 times, to keep my family healthy. My brother, Jesse, his name is in only once. I have this feeling the odds aren't in my favor. They weren't in my mom's favor, not even my dad's. My name? Jada Everdeen.

* * *

I decided to go visit Casey. Her dad and my mom were... well, close. She's my best friend, and her name is in the reaping bowl 32 times. I figured i'd go visit her just in case this is our last day. Our last day together. I go to our hideout, hoping to find her there. I walk through the door, and there she is, sitting there, staring at the fire.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey," her face is blank.

" So- you ready for tomorrow?"

"What kind of question is that? we both know I'll be dead in only a month. my name is in that bowl 32 times. I'm going to die"

" Don't say-" She cut me off.

" Let's just face it. Really Jada. This is it."

"No. " I walk out of the hideout, furious. How could she act like that? She could at least had a little hope. i wasn't going to lose her like that.

* * *

I wince from the thing they stuck in my arm. I hate the reaping, it's so sad, watching other kids, even some of my close friends walk to their death. I say my goodbye and good luck to my 12 year old brother. I find the 14 year section and find casey. Her face was still unreadable. I start to say hi but i was cut off by Duffie Trinket, Effie Trinket's 17 year old daughter. When Duffie was brought up to take Effie's place, their was a lot of debate whether or not she should, since she was 17 and if she didn't live in the capital she could've been part of the Hunger Games.

"Hello District 12! Isn't this exciting?" I think she expected their response. Silence. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Alright, well let's not waste another minute! First things first! Ladies... " The crowd waited as she stuck her hand into a clear glass bowl filled with names. She pulled one strip of paper out, twirling her hand ans opening the folded strip. " congratulations to..." I prayed. I prayed for it not to be... " Casey Hawthorne!"

'No! " I screamed. I screamed so loud. Duffie's stupid capitol accent filled my ears. My knees buckled, and i dropped to the ground, my hands covering my face. I lifted my head up, only to see Casey walking slowly towards the stage, her face still blank.

"And now for the boys!" Duffie sounded so happy, like this was all fun. Leading us to our deaths. Duffie's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Jesse Everdeen, come on down!"

I scream. How could this be happening. My best friend, and now my brother? These games were ridiculous. Even after my mom and dad went through all that pain trying to end this madness. I see Jesse walk to the front. Hot tears start to roll down my cheeks. I want to run, run to them and tell them that it will be okay, but i would be lying. Out of the corner of my eye i see a man- a peacemaker- run towards Jesse, armed. I start to scream Jesse's name, but my voice is muffled by a loud _bang. _


	2. 2- The Twist

What was going on? How could everything be like this? Kiosk ran through the crowds. someone killed Jesse... _My brother_. And Casey... she was in the games. why me? why them?

My thoughts were cut off by Duffie again. "Oh dear," You could tell she was about to cry. Everyone knew Duffie hated her job, and the Hunger Games. This made me like her a bit, but she was still enemy. A man comes and walks toward Duffie and whispers something in her ear. It was David Snow. President Snow's long lost son. He came out from the crowd once during a reaping, and after a few DNA tests he was pronounced new president and lead on his father's wretched tradition. "Okay then, is there a sibling of this boy? Girl or Boy, President Snow says either will do."

_No. _People around me started to look back at me. They parted so that the people on stage could see me. I started to walk. I looked up on stage, and finally, i could read Casey's face; _Horror._ But as I started to walk to the front, a plan formed inside my head, and a smile spread across my face. I got on the stage and grabbed the Microphone from Duffie.

"I just want to let you know, I know i am the victor already. It's in my blood. I am Jada Everdeen." Guns were beginning to be pointed at everyone. They get the message and the crowd begins to applaud. I walk away and look at Casey. She slightly nods, understanding what's going on. She gets my plan _already_.

* * *

On the train from our district, district 12, i write my plan on a napkin too give to Casey. When i was almost done, my mom and dad walk in.

"Jada, Casey!" My mom screams to us, running over.

My dad joins us. "It'll be okay."

That's when i go off. "No. It won't be okay, " I scream to them, Casey sitting wide-eyed, "Jesse's gone, and Casey and I are about to die! You've been through this too, so why dont you understand that nothing is going to-" I fall to the ground and cry. My life is over.

"No! Don't say that. You know as much as I do, and i know nothing, so you can't expect anything. these games are unpredictable all you have to do is stick with Casey."

Just then the television flicks on with an announcment from the president. "Attention tributes and mentors, there has been a twist. A smile appears on his face.

"See? What did I say? These games are so unpredictable-"

President Snow cut her off, " We have decided to have more tributes, and those tributes will be the mentors! Exciting! Thanks, see you in the capitol." The last thing i saw of him was that wretched smile of his.

"No," My mom mumbled.

"Oh my god." My dad yelled.

"They're crazy! They can't do that!" My mom yelled back. They locked into a hug.

"who are our mentors?" Casey and I said at the same time.

A moment passed. "Us." My mom said.

"No!" I started screaming again. Jesse, me and Casey, and now BOTH of my parents. Something's wrong.

" Peeta," My mom said, "You know I can't go back, You know I-"

"i know." Their foreheads pressed together. Some kids might think it's weird for their parents to be so in love, but i let them, because i know what they've been through. I get up, then sit back down, remembering the napkin. I write the last word. _Win._ I slip it into her dress pocket, she looks at me. I look back, then walk away. The last sentence was stuck in my head. _We will win._


End file.
